


Four minutes

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: MCU kink bingo [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Choking, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Intercrural Sex, Kink, MCU Kink Bingo, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Symbiotic Relationship, symbrock, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Vee, it’s just five minutes,”“We can get you off in four.”{Prompt fill for my MCU kink bingo card}





	Four minutes

Eddie was more than relieved that no one else seemed to be around at the moment. Just because it was three in the fucking morning didn’t mean _no one_ was out. After all, they were out so that should be proof enough of his argument. But of course, Venom was the most stubborn alien, roommate, boyfriend symbiote Eddie probably could have ever been stuck with. He put up with a lot of shit because of Venom, and he could easily say that his level of giving a fuck has decreased a lot since they bonded. But some things were really just too much.

“You can _wait_ , don’t give me that shit.” Eddie hisses, trying to push away from the alley wall.

His cheek scrapes against brick and he hisses because he’s got a sore jaw already from coping a right hook earlier. And he knew Vee would heal it up later and it’d be fine, but right now he was in mild discomfort and he was getting pissed with Venom being so insistent.

 **“Don’t want to, know you don’t either.”** And of course, it’s true, otherwise Venom would back off. The worst part of Venom being in his thoughts was that he couldn’t lie no matter how badly he wanted to.

“Vee, it’s just five minutes,”

**“We can get you off in four.”**

Eddie doesn’t even want to try arguing with him. Because he knows for a fact that Vee can get him off too easily. Which again, was sometimes a downside to having the symbiote in his thoughts constantly. But it was also a blessing at times because he never had to ask for anything. Just like he hadn’t even had to say that the situation early had got him worked up.

And of course, Venom wasn’t going to let it slide, so now here he was. Face pressed against the wall, dick hard in his pants and a damn symbiote crowding over his body. It was nice though, Eddie can’t lie that having Venom tower over him, taking up a form apart from himself isn’t one of the hottest things to happen to him. Because Venom would probably eat part of his liver for even trying to deny it. ( ** _And don’t worry Eddie, you can grow that one back._** )

“Make it quick, but I’m fucking sore dude, so nothing rough.” Eddie finally caves in. His body and even his brain is telling Venom he wants it, only the words pouring out his mouth were the thing delaying this.

Venom makes a pleased noise, and his hands fall from Eddie’s head and ribs to grab the back of his pants. Using his leg, he parts Eddie’s own legs as he pulls his pants down. And the night air is cold, and it makes Eddie shiver for a second before Venom’s pushing heat onto him and through him and _fuck_ he sometimes hated how good Venom was for him.

His fingers scrape at the brick, head dropping forward now that Venom’s not holding him pinned by it. His cock is hard enough the head’s a deep red, leaking pre-come and he knows Venom’s been stimulating his brain to get him that hard already because there’s no way he’s got that adrenaline from the bar fight he’d stumbled from less than ten minutes ago. But it had been the starter for this whole situation and Eddie wonders if Venom had been hoping for it and that was why that asshole had pissed him off so much. Because Venom gets as much enjoyment out of beating up dick-bags as Eddie does. After all, Eddie’s arousal is Venom’s as well.

Venom’s hands come to rest on Eddie’s hips, huge compared to Eddie’s body, encircling him almost fully. The points of his claws push into the soft muscle of Eddie’s stomach, enough to remind him to stay still. And Eddie wouldn’t dare ignore that kind of warning, not that he really wants to go anywhere anyway. And then Venom’s hips are pressing against Eddie’s, a slow slide against him and Eddie groans at the feel and sight of Venom’s makeshift cock sliding under his own. Heavy, thick, long and leaking like his own.

“I said nothing rough.” Eddie’s voice wavers a little with the shake of his chest. He’s taken it before because Venom’s _good_ at looking after him and getting him prepped and opened up perfectly to take it. But he really is sore because even though Venom can make it painless, Eddie likes the burn the day after.

Venom purrs, deep and low and it rattles in Eddie’s bones. His hands fall slightly over the sides of Eddie’s thighs and he shuffles his feet back together. Eddie gets the hint, moving himself so that he can squeeze Venom’s cock between his thighs.

 **“Not too rough for you, is it?”** Venom teases and Eddie rolls his eyes. He looks over his shoulder and glares up at the symbiote.

“Shut up and get on with it before I change my mind.”

**“You won’t.”**

Eddie won’t.

Venom’s claws dig into his hips again and hold him tight enough that there’s no way he could move even if he actually wanted to. He slides back slowly, getting used to the friction, testing the feel and angle, figuring out the best way to move so that his cock presses just right against the underside of Eddie’s own cock to get the most friction against it while also teasing his ass just right the further he pulls back. It takes a few experimental thrusts before Eddie’s shaking and panting probably a little too loud. And then Venom’s moving.

He thrusts forward hard and fast, flesh meeting symbiote with a loud slapping sound that feels like it should sting so much more than it actually does. And Eddie’s fingers burn from scraping against brick as he tries to change his hold, tries to grip the edges properly without at all finding purchase and it hurts but it doesn’t stop him from trying again and again. His back arches in Venom’s grip, head rolling back, and he knows it shouldn’t feel as good as it does, but Venom’s pleasure is his own and Venom doesn’t get off the way he does but he lives for the idea of making Eddie feel so good he could cry.

And the head of his cock is thick and wet, pushing hard against the underside of his dick with every thrust forward. And each one is perfect, there’s no fault or flaw to any thrust. Venom’s able to move perfectly each time is able to get the exact right slide with each movement and it’s incredible how good that can feel no matter how boring such a repetitive pace should be.

Venom’s mouth is over Eddie’s shoulder, turning into his neck and the wet slide of his tongue over Eddie’s throat, like he’s holding onto him with it as it coils around his neck is amazing. And then it squeezes, restricting Eddie’s breathing just enough that he starts to feel perfectly light headed and Eddie lets go of the wall with one hand. Fingers curl into the black slime like texture of Venom’s own neck, digging in and Venom lets his own body mould around Eddie’s fingers so he can hold on, can squeeze and tug and it’s such a simple act but it makes it better knowing he has something to hold onto.

“ _Vee,_ ” And there’s no way the rough thrusts between his thighs, sliding hard and fast is enough to be working him up as much as he is, but Eddie can’t feel anything in his ass or around his cock and yet he really feels like he’s getting a proper fuck.

And then Venom’s tongue tightens around his throat and he chokes, and his body tenses up because it’s just right, just perfect when the tip of Venom’s tongue dips into the side of his mouth. And he bites and sucks and Venom doesn’t even growl at him, just feeds him more and hold onto him tighter, arms coming up around his stomach and chest to pull him away from the wall, hold him firmly against the bulk of Venom’s body as the angle changes and the slick slit of Venom’s tip slides exactly up the underside of Eddie’s cock and that’s all it takes.

Eddie’s muscles spasm, he chokes on the tongue down his throat and his fingers dig into symbiote flesh as his cock twitches against his stomach. His come spurts against the wall and there’s the brief thought that this isn’t the first nor last time semen will coat these bricks but Venom’s suppressing that thought before he can be grossed out by it and instead is drowning Eddie in the feelings of the pleasure the symbiote feels.

Venom thrusts between Eddie’s thighs three more times before their hips snap together, hard enough that Eddie’s shoved forward, almost into the wall and Venom’s cock is pressed up against the side of Eddie’s own and Venom’s tilting his head down even as his tongue stays tight around his throat and between his lips. And Eddie groans weakly as he watches the mucus-like substance Venom’s made up as a substitute for come shoots from venom’s cock. It’s thicker than normal come and it covers Eddie’s own dick, spurts against the bare skin of his gut and thighs and over Venom’s arm around his body.

Eddie shivers in Venom’s arms as the symbiote retracts it’s tongue and allows him to breathe again. He still clings to Venom’s body as he pants, watching the mess drip from his cock, watching Venom’s cock twitch and leak the remaining drips of his release.

The moment that Venom’s pulling back, keeping Eddie up by the hold on his hips again, a surge of energy washes over Eddie. He groans, leaning forward, bracing his hands against the wall so that he doesn’t press his face into it again. He sucks in a shaky breath as Venom keeps him steady until he’s able to regain himself, with the obvious help of Venom’s manipulation of adrenaline through his body.

“Are you satisfied now?”

**“It was never about me.”**

“Yeah, yeah, can we go home now?”

 **“Are you sure you don’t want to start any more fights?”** And it’s such a cruel taunt accompanied with a stray tendril brushing over his sensitive cock as he pulls Eddie’s pants back up onto his hips. Eddie lets out a breathy chuckle and shakes his head.

“I’d rather you fight off the pain receptors in my stupid brain at home than actually beat some heads in.” Eddie hums, the meaning of his words not at all discreet. Venom just purrs in agreement and seeps himself back into Eddie’s skin.

Onward home it was.


End file.
